Super Buu
Super Buu '''is the result of Evil Buu eating the Good Buu turned into chocolate. This new Majin Buu has a tremendous increase in power and has an increased mental capacity. In this form, he has very little patience and has dangerous fits of anger, even holding the power to rip through dimensional walls if he gets angry enough. Biography Despite his immense power, Super Buu can increase his power even further by using his absorption ability, which can be performed by either turning his victim into food before eating them (which he did as Evil Buu to Fat Buu) or he can separate a piece of himself and absorb the victim by engulfing them in a gooey mass that can adjust its size. With each absorption, Super Buu's physical appearance always changes, even exhibiting traits of his absorbed victims. Due to his multiple forms taken on from each absorption, fans have come up with several names for each respective form, such as '''Gotenks Buu, Piccolo Buu and Gohan Buu. In the Tenkaichi series, his absorbed forms are simply written as Super Buu next to a bracket containing the victim's name. A lesser known fan name is Adult Buu, which came about due to Super Buu looking like an adult version of his original form.Super Buu is also the only one of Buus who can talk clearly, though as his mind gets weaker he begins talking in broken sentences. Background Super Buu was formed when Evil Buu ate Majin Buu, who was turned into chocolate by his own Chocolate Beam and transformed (the transformation was mostly hidden behind pink smoke). He brutally killed Smitty (one of the deranged gunmen responsible for his creation) by oozing into him through his mouth as part of his Dangerous Liquid Bomb technique and expanding until Smitty burst, though the influence of the Fat Buu prevented him from killing Hercule and Bee. His intelligence in this form (before absorbing Piccolo) is quite bizarre. When Piccolo begged him to wait an hour for Gotenks to prepare for the fight, he didn't know what an hour was, but when Piccolo conjured an hourglass to show him how long it was, he was apparently capable of counting all the particles of sand and deducing the length of the hour in a matter of seconds. Also, he seemed able to count the number of civilians left on the entire planet after just one trip around the circumference of Kami's Lookout. Battle with Gotenks Now with the ability to sense energy, he made his way to Kami's Lookout where the Z Fighters and many of their friends and family were taking refuge. He demanded to see the strong warrior that Goku told his counterpart about and when Piccolo, in a desperate attempt to distract him, told him he could amuse himself by terrorizing the people of Earth (knowing they could be revived with the Dragon Balls), Super Buu instead did a Human Extinction Attack, eliminating the entire population of Earth except Mr. Satan, Bee, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Korin , Yajirobe, and those already present at the Lookout (Piccolo, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Ox-King, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Dende, Mr. Popo, Oolong and Puar). Piccolo eventually agreed to take him to Trunks and Goten, but told him to wait an hour. It wasn't until he found out Videl was Mr. Satan's daughter that he accepted. However, Chi-Chi slapped him for killing Gohan, and he responded by turning her into an egg and crushing her. Later, he grew tired of waiting and smashed the hourglass, so Piccolo led him to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to fight Gotenks in there, knowing that if Gotenks lost, he could destroy the entrance and trap Buu (and himself along with Gotenks) inside for eternity. Piccolo deliberately took the longest possible way to the chamber in order to stall him and to give Goten and Trunks more time to prepare (which Buu immediately caught on to and soon warned Piccolo he'd kill him for doing so if he tries it again). When they entered, it proved wrong the myth that only two can enter at a time. Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and fought Super Buu. During the fight, Gotenks punched B uu in the chin, and following this Buu's eyes were red (as opposed to white, his original color in the anime) and his tongue green (as opposed to red), possibly to match the manga's volume 41 cover, which depicts him with red eyes (he is never seen changing colors in the manga, as the kick scene was filler). Soon, Gotenks turned Super Saiyan, and when his Galactic Donut attack did nothing as usual, created a miniature ghost version of himself, called the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Not knowing of the attack's true purpose, Buu assaulted the ghost, which explodes on contact. He is only disrupted by this to a small extent (and while Gotenks made 10 more, he becomes bored and reads a magazine and drinks a soda), but figures a way to best this trick by simply moving out of the way, causing 2 of Gotenks' 10 newly created ghosts to simply destroy each other, while for comedy value, two more ghosts give each other a handshake and explode. When the first two ghosts to actually attack are gone, Gotenks devises a plan to lure Buu into taking the blast by tricking him into thinking that there was food on the ground, and the moment he approached and looked, all but one of the ghosts clung to him at once, reducing him to a residue of himself, into which the final ghost trapsed into by entering his mouth. Though blown to molecules, he survived and regenerated. When Gotenks pretended he couldn't do another attack (in order to make the final display of his Super Saiyan 3 transformation "all the more dramatic"), Piccolo destroyed the entrance to the chamber, trapping them all inside forever. Round two with Gotenks Disheartened that he would forever be without any treats for eternity, Buu furiously powered up and yelled "Let me out!!!" at the top of his lungs, his voice (though he didn't know it was possible) opening a portal leading out of the chamber, through which he entered the outside world (only for it to close before Gotenks and Piccolo could do the same) and turned everyone on the Lookout (except Dende, who was pushed off by Mr. Popo so that the Dragon Balls wouldn't deactivate) to chocolate and ate them, thus Mr. Satan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe, and Dende were the only ones left on Earth (though Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks were still alive and in different dimensions). When Gotenks returned with Piccolo, he was in his Super Saiyan 3 form, and fought Buu. Gotenks appeared to be the superior fighter, until Gotenks reverted back to his regular form from the high energy consumption of the form, and then following Gotenks' fusion ending (the 30-minute period for which the fusion could be maintained was cut down to under 5 minutes thanks to the strain of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation). As Trunks and Goten desperately searched for a way out of the situation, Buu pretended to fall asleep. Super Buu absorbs, and transforms That is, until Gohan showed up, powered up by Old Kai, and made quick work of Buu. He blew himself up in an attempt to kill Gohan, though this later proved a way of waiting for Goten and Trunks to fuse again (they must wait an hour before fusing again), as when he returned, he requested to fight Gotenks again. When they fused together, he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, resulting in a much more powerful, sapient version of himself. This was also the first time the narrator referred to him as Super Buu. Super Buu fought Gohan again and gained the upper hand, using his absorbee's attacks, such as Galactic Donut and Special Beam Cannon. With no other alternative, Old Kai gave his life and some Potara Earrings to Goku so he could go to Earth and fuse with Gohan to fight Buu. At the time, Tien was trying to stop Buu, who was about to blow up the Earth with his Destroy Everything! energy ball when Goku appeared and severed him in half with a Destructo Disk. His lower half kicked Tien and knocked him unconscious. He attacked Goku as Gohan was attempting to find the dropped earring, however Gotenks' fusion wore off inside him, and in turn lost the majority of his power. However, he used his head tentacle that Goku had severed earlier and he used it to absorb Gohan. Upon his absorption, Buu offered Goku a chance to fuse with whomever he wished. With Tien out cold and Dende needed to use the Dragon Balls, Goku's only other choice appeared to be Mr. Satan, but he later found Vegeta and fused with him to form Vegito. Attack from the Inside Vegito proved to be the most powerful fighter, as he proceeded to pound Buu with hardly any effort at all. Buu's liquid form (that he used on Smitty) as used only in the anime, turning him into candy, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack , and a giant energy orb (with the intent of destroying the planet, also used exclusively in the anime) were completely unsuccessful, and he attempted to use his voice to tear through the fabric of the dimensions, but was foiled by Vegito (this was the only real difficulty Vegito had against him, another addition to the anime). Buu eventually absorbed Vegito, though this was what Vegito was counting on. He wasn't made part of Buu due to a barrier, and inadvertently separated back into Goku and Vegeta, disconnected Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo from him, turning him back into the original Super Buu. Realizing this (and having already gotten indigestion from them), Super Buu somehow went inside his own body and attempted to kill them. However, he seemed to be afraid of the fat Majin Buu getting torn down, so that is exactly what Vegeta did. They escaped with the absorbed ones (forgetting Majin Buu) through the holes in Super Buu's head from where steam comes out of. Meanwhile, Super Buu briefly assumes the hulking form he had when he first absorbed the Southern Supreme Kai, before reverting to his original form (known as "Kid Buu"). Goku and Vegeta's attempt to save their consumed comrades turns out in vain, however, as immediately after resuming his original state, Kid Buu blows up the planet, killing the few who still lived except Goku, Vegeta, Dende, and Mr. Satan, who were helped out by Kibito Kai. Video Game Appearances Super Buu has appearances in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 '' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend '' *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (only in intro, later turns into Kid Buu) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (Base, Gotenks, Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (Base, Gotenks & Piccolo, Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (Base, Gotenks, Piccolo, Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' (Base, Gotenks, Piccolo, Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' (Base and Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (Base, Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' (Base, Gotenks, Piccolo, Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' (Base, Gohan Absorbed) Budokai 2's possible transformations Super Buu takes on Vegeta's characteristics and features, gaining a blue sleeveless shirt and the special techniques Galick Gun, Final Flash and Big Bang Attack. ---- Super Buu gains Frieza's trademark patches of color on both his shoulders and forehead, inheriting the villain's hate for the Saiyans, speech and intelligence, and the attacks Death Beam and Death Ball. Seen as both a byproduct of the Absorption skill and in Dragon World story mode. ---- Super Buu absorbs both Yamcha and Tien, taking attributes from both of them with a green top and scars, he is incredibly disappointed and even seems less confident in himself after the absorption, with his attack power decreasing greatly. However, he gains access to wider variety of attacks, Tien's Dodon Ray and Volleyball Fist and Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist and Spirit Ball, as a result of the Absorption skill. ---- In Dragon Ball Budokai 2, Super Buu's body becomes speckled and lines of color form below his eyes, gaining Cell's speech patterns and intelligence as well as some of his attacks: Energy Field and the Spirit Bomb. Seen as both a byproduct of the Absorption skill and in the story mode. This happens after Buu absorbs Cell into his body. Power and Intelligence Super Buu's power is much stronger than the Fat Buu. It in not confirmed if he is stronger than Kid Buu but he is much smarter than him. This Buu is a combination of intelligence and power in one making him the Super Majin Buu. Gallery SuperBuuGohanAbsorbed14.png|Super Buu with Gohan absorbed. SuperBuuGohanAbsorbed17.png|Super Buu confident with Gohan absorbed. SuperBuuForcefield.png|Vegeta's energy blasts hit Super Buu's forcefield. SuperBuuForcefield2.png|Vegeta's energy blasts bounce off Super Buu's forcefield. Category:Evil Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Canonical Pages Category:Majins Category:Males Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Buu Category:Warrior Category:Villains